


Ember

by XXBatgirl24XX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBatgirl24XX/pseuds/XXBatgirl24XX





	Ember

I used to love my father telling me these stories of these super powered heroes and villains he had either fought with or against when I was a kid. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for as long as I could remember. At the time I didn't know that so, to me these were mere bed time stories. Eventually I grew up but my father never stopped telling the stories to me as I sat with my mother. Then one day, my dad went on a mission and he never came back.

So my mom told me who my father really was. Then with time the Iron Man, Hulk and even Captain America were all over every form of media and my bed time stories were no longer tales of fiction but war stories. I learned of my father's true identity from my mother and learned he was a hero. And with all pain came the time for healing until once again my life returned to normal. 

Then it all changed when on one faithful day I was caught in a scenario I should have never been in. Working in my mother's lab, when I was sixteen, I was hit with an experimental energy gun my mother had created. It should have been the day my life ended but somewhere within the lines of faith there was a different plan for me. Instead I was hit by a red beam of energy and as I fell to my knees I felt every ounce of the beam's energy surge through my body as I stood back up completely unharmed.  That night I was given the power of telekinesis and telepathy. I also became much stronger, faster and far more durable. Lastly I was given a type of pyrokinesis that almost work similar to the magic you heard in stories.

I had always remembered my father stressing to me that power were given to those of us who knew how to use it because  _Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best._ _  
_

I had only wished he was wrong.

* * *

 

We need you to find him, Agent ." Fury was talking in his 'I'm the Director and you will listen' voice which only made me laugh. The only reason S.H.I.E.L.D so much as knew my name was because with my powers I was an asset. "I'm not your supervillain wrangling campaign, Fury I'm here to pick up my fans that's it." No matter what Fury said he wasn't going to convince me. "We fixed them you owe us!" Fury was getting aggressive. "Yeah thanks for that but I don't owe you a damn thing Fury, and if you want to find Loki then you send an Avenger to find him. I'm sure Agent Romanoff would be happy to kiss your ass but I'm not." I declared rudely as the door opened to my left.

"You know if she heard that you'd be in trouble." I smiled as Stark walked into the room. "Well if it isn't my second favorite genius with my precious babies." He handed over two red and black fans, easily crafted with durable fabric and had sharp blade on the ends. "One day you'll love me more than Bruce, and come on let's go find us a god. You know it'll be fun." Stark put on his puppy dogs as I laughed.

"Seriously someone should just make me an Avenger at this point." I was being sarcastic of course. "Maybe we will." Tony motioned for me to follow him as we walked to a quinjet. "Let me guess you knew I'd cave and already set up a quinjet?" Tony simply nodded in response. "Yeah something like that." "So where is it that we are headed?" I questioned as I met Steve and Nat in the quinjet, the rest of the avengers seemed to be out. "Surprisingly enough Athens." Nat replied smiling. "Σπίτι μου σπιτάκι μου" I spoke fluently as I shook my head. "Jarvis just picked up the bi-frost's signal Loki should be there just about the same time we are." Tony was reading signals and things off then before I knew it the jet was landing and I was somewhere I never thought I'd come back to.

Let's find ourselves a god, Tony get in the air, Nat, Scarlett come with me." Cap motioned in different directions as he spoke and we hopped off the jet. Tony was gone in the blink of an eye. We walked for a moment until a beam of light was seen and a large explosion was heard in the middle of the Acropolis. "Even after New York the diva still wants his stage." I heard Tony say over the comm. We ran to approach the Acropolis as Cap gave more orders, "Everyone surround the perimeter, stay hidden." We all split our separate ways as I watched from my vantage point in one of the windows closer to the stage. I could see Nat as I saw Loki on the ground level looking around until a powerful blast of power came soaring towards me.

I jumped from my vantage point to the ground level combat rolling to cushion my fall. "Woah Scarlett you alright?" I heard someone say over the comm as I held my hand up behind my back signaling everyone to stay hidden. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an encounter." Loki's voice was nothing as I expected and it was quite attractive. "Last time I checked I thought you had a long prison sentence with your name on it, or did daddy pardon you because he knew he neglected you." I was incredibly satisfied by my quick tongue. Loki had a shimmer of rage in his eyes as he raised his hands and a blast of energy came at me blowing me backwards. 

I smirked widely as I grabbed my fans from my belt. "Okay this is going to be really fucking fun." I pointed my hands at the ground as I ran forward straight at Loki before throwing a small fire portal, using it to land my self behind Loki. I then threw both my fans using my telekinesis to bring them back to me. He flew back a bit as he stumbled and tried to stay on his feet. He threw what seemed to be small horde of daggers as I crossed my arms in an X as they bounced off the small fire shield I created but it wasn't big enough so  one hit me in the rib. 

"Oh okay nasty son of a bitch with his fucking small knives." I swore to myself as I heard a poof noise and a voice behind me. "You know you are quite a specimen." I felt something brush my hair from my shoulder. Then something hard hit my back as I fell forward rolling towards the ground. I turned to see Loki holding a staff that looked similar to the scepter we currently have at headquarters. "Talk about carrying a big damn stick." I said still knelt on the ground. I could usually take quite a few hits but Loki was a god his hits were harder than most. I summoned a black knife using my pyrokinesis, throwing it but Loki waved his hand and it disappeared. "Why is Loki not causing any permanent damage, I'm sure he could beat her easily." I heard over the comms. "Stark I have fucking ears." I whispered as I heard some laughter. 

"I never knew Midgardians could be so eye catching." He was seriously getting creepy. "Did you just hit on me?" I questioned aloud as I heard Stark and Natasha snicker over the comm. I  did a front hand spring towards Loki as I threw a few clean punches as Loki dodged them as he hit me in the face. I held my nose as it bled a bit and I sighed angrily. I could fell the anger rush to my body as I stood up as Loki went to throw another punch and I caught his hand. I opened my fan slicing across Loki's rib cage and up his chest. I then did a few back hand springs making some distance. "Why are all super villains so creepy?" I mumbled to myself.

"You know it's very rude to hit girls." I laughed as I spoke. I threw both my fans as they spun fast but Loki hit them out of the air with the staff. He threw more throwing knives as I threw my hands up they stopped in mid air. I took in a deep breath before pushing my arms forward as they flew back at Loki but he put his hands up as well and I could feel him overpowering my grip on the knives. I looked to Loki's left to see my fans on the ground I used my left hand to hold the knives steady while using my right hand to throw my fans towards Loki's back as I hit him he fell and the knives clattered to the ground.

"Anytime now assholes." I said into the comm as Loki fired what seemed like ice in my direction. I shot fire at two of them and I tried to stop the rest but he was much faster than I was. The two ice shards hit my ribs and my right hand. I felt someone grab me from behind and a very sharp blade was across my neck. "Or not? I guess that's okay too." I could feel Loki breathing on my neck as I made eye contact with Natasha. "If anyone moves I will strip her of every ounce of her life." See shit like that is really fucking creepy. Then I looked at Nat one more time and I shook my head. The universal sign for 'yeah I'm fucked.' I was smart but in this scenario Loki was smarter. If I so much as flinch this knife goes straight across my neck. "Stand down." I heard in my ear over the comms. No one was getting me out of this one, not even me. "So captive has a nice ring to it, I'm sure this will be great." Then that was it. Everything went black and boy was that terrifying. 

* * *

 

I awoke and immediately noticed I was not restraint and I was lying in an incredibly comfortable bed. Then I noticed the scarier part shortly there after, I could hear someone breathing. I also know a few days had to have passed. "Oh okay so Edward Cullen is gracing my presence." I pointed out trying to sit up as my whole body ached. "I know not of what you speak?" Loki sounded very confused as I once again tried to sit up failing miserably. "Ow okay pain awesome but if you don't mind tall, Dark and creepy. Why are you watching me sleep?" Seriously it was just really disturbing. "I was merely waiting for you to awake so I may explain what use you are to me." I wanted to laugh because I knew this wasn't going to go well. I tried to sit up again, swearing with every millimeter I moved. Loki must have gotten sick of it because he grabbed me around the waist helping me as I shook slightly.

"How do you even know who I am?" With every word Loki got creepier. "Well your precious Avengers told me, exactly what I needed to know?" It was then I knew something was seriously wrong. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned knowing I wouldn't like the answer. "Oh did they not tell to you," I shook my head,  "In six months I will be out on trial for my actions on Midgard, execution is the easier conclusion to come to. I do value my life enough to try and save it, but I need something to prove I've changed. I need a tie of great strength to adhere my chance of living. I came to your Director in search of an answer but your Black Widow was there as well. She easily suggested marriage but refused to have any part in it. She pointed me in the direction of your man of iron." I started cracking up not the idea of Stark marrying Loki. 

Loki ignored me but continued, "He then showed me a picture of you." Now I was pissed Tony Stark threw me under the motherfucking bus hard. Then I thought about it, what did I have that Tony Stark didn't? We were both assholes, geniuses, scientists and were inclined to quite a good share of money. "So why me I mean aside from my gender we are incredibly similar." That had to be it, because I was a girl. "Gender is of no importance to the people of Asgard but power is." I flinched a bit, so the powers of course I shouldn't even be surprised. "And if I refuse to take your deal?" I would need some serious fucking convincing to even consider this. "Oh you couldn't possibly refuse my offer." Now I know I don't want to hear this. "I will no longer attack your precious Avengers or your world." He then proceeded to pull out of his cloak what looked like a gold apple. "Is that apple made of solid gold, because damn is that aesthetically appealing." Like I had to admit the thing was gorgeous. "It is perfectly edible but I will not tell you what it does. Just know it hails from Asgard and has magic properties." 

I thought for a minute. Loki was never the bad guy I remembered that from when I studied him when they handed me his scepter when I first started at S.H.I.E.L.D. The scepter had some kind of mind control over Loki, I remember seeing him change after the Hulk fucked him up. He looked devastated. From what I heard Loki and I were quite similar when it came to personality so I give him a chance, no judgment, it's like dating when you're already engaged. So I need to get to know him but I've read stuff for his S.H.I.E.L.D file, Norse mythology and asked Thor a ton of stuff, I have some idea. He read my S.H.I.E.L.D file and I'm sure Tony had quite a bit to say. Plus this could be fun, every girl likes a bad boy. Also attractiveness was truly on his side. So we start acting like a couple and maybe it might work out. 

"So I eat this apple something cool happens and then the deal is sealed?" Curiosity was definitely getting the best of me. "Yes simple as that." He tossed me the apple. "I want to go home, I'll eat the apple but I won't stay here." Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough but expect frequent visits from me." I all of a sudden got extremely confused. "Why would I expect that?" I questioned. "We are required to plan a royal wedding, I believe your Black Widow offered to help plan for our wedding in Midgard." Loki spoke but I sort of zoned out at royal wedding. "Wait a minute I have to be married twice?!" I was astounded by this news. "We need a wedding justified in Asgard as well, I am a prince it's required I get a wedding fit for royalty. You will be a princess." I started feeling a bit sick. Every little girl wanted to be a princess when they were kids, I however did not. "Wait a minute..." I suddenly made the biggest realization. "Yes?" Loki asked as I continued. "That's why you picked me, right? You won't ever get the throne, in no way is that how the story ends. Yet you still need someone worthy to be your queen so that's why you picked. The only part I don't get is you have never met me." Putting the pieces together made me feel less sick.

"I may have never met you but your friends speak quite highly of you. Also your Director let me read your file." Loki smirked widely as I laughed. "Oh what the hell?" I took a giant bite of this apple and then I figured out exactly what I had just eaten.  


End file.
